


【工孝拉郎】如月*桐岛牧生（41）

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 工孝 [5]
Category: takumi/masataka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	【工孝拉郎】如月*桐岛牧生（41）

牧生视角

真是绝色  
我几乎是赞叹的抚摸着如月的身体  
皮肤滑腻，弹性十足  
之前虽然相拥入眠，但是几乎都隔了一层衣物  
真是美妙的胴体  
不过那些吻痕真碍眼  
又不能割掉  
我低下头更用力的吸吮着  
看着那片嫣红被我吸吮的痕迹掩盖掉  
瞬间心情大好  
如月求饶的样子真是漂亮  
配上现在的情景  
只让我更加想惩罚他  
被其他男人上也是这副样子吗？  
玩具玩具，当然什么东西都要玩一玩才好  
我忽视掉如月的眼泪  
伸手撸动着他的下体  
没什么反应，看样子我还是不够吸引力呢  
还是昨晚折腾得太累了？  
思及此  
我的手往他身后的褶皱探去  
很轻松的入了一根手指  
昨晚果然是跟别人做了呢  
我心底一寒，报复性的在里面凸起的位置用力一按  
“恩~”如月媚叫出声，前端瞬间支了起来  
这么敏感？  
如月开始喘息起来，眼眶红红的  
整个人妩媚的要命  
我按耐不住的翻身压上去  
用力把他的腿分开  
分身蹭了蹭他的后面，然后用力撞了进去  
真温暖  
他用力往上一弹，又落下来任人宰割  
“如月，是这么做的吧？”我温和的笑起来，故意在他耳边呵气  
惊慌失措的摇头，如月几乎要哭了出来  
“牧生，饶了我，我不敢了。”  
我充耳不闻，一味律动着  
真是美好的滋味，让人欲罢不能  
低下头用力咬着如月的嘴唇  
把他破碎的呻吟堵了回去  
手在他前端的分身上继续抚弄  
铃口渗出清液，如月失神的张着鲜红的嘴唇  
“舒服吗？”我舔咬着他的脸颊  
“唔恩。”他难耐的喘息着，身上漫上玫瑰色的潮红  
“牧生，牧生，我不行了……”如月娇喘着哀求，“我再也不敢了，再做下去我会坏掉的。”  
快感铺天盖地而来，加快速度冲撞着如月的敏感点  
他越叫越大声，妩媚的声音像是催情剂一样充斥着我的耳膜  
我闷哼一声，用力顶了几下之后泻在了如月体内。  
身下的人用力扬起下巴，身子抖了抖，昏死了过去。  
如月的性器胀大红肿，丝毫没有要射的迹象  
我皱了皱眉头  
看样子玩儿的太过了  
这可不行，伤身体的  
我退出如月的体内，伸手去撸动着他的下身  
好一会儿，分身一胀一缩，流出泊泊的清液  
如月在睡梦里小声的嘟囔着：“坏掉了。”


End file.
